


The Kiss

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [46]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gap Fillers, Kissing, M/M, Maybe 2, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write about all the times Ian tried to kiss/ or kissed Mickey (or Mickey kissed or almost kissed Ian) which explains "he's not afraid to kiss me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

The first time that Ian had tried to kiss Mickey, Mickey had completely blown him off. ’ _Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out_ ’ is what he had said.

 

Mickey Milkovich despised kissing, and Ian had accepted that, for a long time.

 

However, as the two of them kept hooking up, Ian noticed that it got harder and harder not to look at those big, pink lips.

 

He so very badly wanted them on his. Heaps of saliva exchanging, Mickey’s teeth pulling on his bottom lip, Ian tugging Mickey’s bottom lip in between his.

 

He wanted all of it. But he couldn’t have it, and it made him so incredibly frustrated.

 

 

**The backroom**

 

The first time Ian had considered doing something about it, give into his urges, had been a pretty ordinary day.

 

He was standing behind Mickey, fucking him hard and good, making him bite his arm to not scream too loudly.

 

The shelf rattled with every single one of Ian’s thrusts, along with the things on it.

 

Ian had a tight grip on Mickey’s hips, one that would most likely leave some nice bruises.

 

Finally, it seemed that Mickey had had enough of the keeping quiet shit.

 

Or maybe he just was unable to do it anymore.

 

”Oh, fuck yes!” He yelled suddenly, and it gave Ian even more confidence.

 

He tightened his grip on Mickey’s hips and drilled him even harder, faster. Making sure to hit that special spot inside of him.

 

”Right fucking there” Mickey continued, and Ian let out a low groan in appreciation as he kept slamming into Mickey.

 

”I’m gonna blow” Ian warned then.

 

”Fuck. Me too. Just - ”

 

Then they were both coming, Ian spilling into the condom and Mickey dirtying the metal shelf in front of him.

 

Ian stayed buried in Mickey for a second, fighting the urge to lean his head against his back as he caught his breath.

 

Or press a kiss to the back of his neck. He really fucking wanted to kiss his neck. And his lips.

 

And every other part of his body.

 

Mickey’s head was dipped, he was most likely exhausted by now.

 

Ian bit the inside of his bottom lip, contemplating.

 

If Mickey reacted badly, how bad could it really get? Maybe he would be pissed off as fuck, but he wouldn’t cut ties with Ian. Probably.

 

Ian knew that Mickey loved his cock, and he had a feeling that maybe he was growing to like the person attached to it as well… a little bit, at least.

 

So Mickey wouldn’t want to stop fucking even if Ian did something that pissed him off.

 

That was the only conclusion Ian needed to come to.

 

He lowered his head, pressing a careful kiss to the sweaty skin on Mickey’s neck.

 

Ian felt his entire body tense, as they were still very connected.

 

”The fuck you doing, man?” There wasn’t much heat in the words, just… confusion.

 

”Nothing” Ian mumbled, and grabbed Mickey’s hips, carefully easing his cock out of him.

 

Mickey let out a small sigh as he felt the emptiness, and then he turned around, looking Ian in the eye.

 

The air in the room turned tense, Ian’s eyes flickering down to Mickey’s lips. It would be fucking amazing.

 

To just be able to crash his lips to Mickey’s, slip his tongue into his mouth. Ian wanted to taste him. So fucking bad.

 

It got to the point where he actually inched forwards, getting closer to Mickey.

 

For a minute, the thought that Mickey might actually let it happen, but at the last second, he turned his cheek to Ian.

 

”None of that, shit, man”

 

”Right, sorry” Ian said, standing up straight again.

 

They pulled their pants up, and soon Mickey was out of there.

 

But Ian couldn’t help but feel as if something had shifted between them that day.

 

 

**The dugouts**

 

Mickey’s hands clenched around the wired fence as Ian thrusted into him harder than he had ever remembered him doing it before.

 

One of Ian’s hands were on his hip and the other one on his shoulder, grabbing some leverage so that he could slam Mickey onto his cock even harder.

 

”You’re so fucking tight, Mick” Ian said, and Mickey let out an involuntary wine.

 

He may not really be one to talk during sex, but that didn’t mean that didn’t he absolutely love it when Ian did.

 

His words, his voice, it just made the whole experience so much more intense.

 

He didn’t ever want Ian to stop talking. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

 

”So fucking good around me” Ian added, and Mickey clenched his fists even tighter around the fence, feeling himself grow closer to the edge. ”So fucking good, Mickey” Ian repeated, and that was it.

 

Mickey exploded, shooting his load onto the fence and the grass behind it.

 

Not too soon after, he felt Ian fill he condom, and then lean his head against his neck.

 

It had kind of become a thing.

 

Whenever they would finish fucking, Ian would rest his head against Mickey’s neck or upper back. Or sometimes, he would even press a kiss to his skin.

 

The first time it had happened, it had kind of freaked Mickey out, honestly.

 

He had already started to realize that whatever he felt for Ian was more than he should feel for a fuck buddy.

 

Add kissing to the mix - it didn’t fucking matter if it was on the lips or not, it just was too weird, too personal.

 

But Ian had kept doing it, and now, Mickey just enjoyed it.

 

He loved the slight warmth of Ian’s lips on his skin.

 

Although, part of him wished that he could feel that warmth somewhere else. Like on his own lips.

 

Ian carefully pulled out of Mickey, throwing the condom to the side before zipping his pants back up.

 

Mickey sighed, turning around and zipped his own.

 

”That was fucking hot” He blurted, and Ian looked pleased with himself, but he didn’t say anything, so they were left standing there.

 

Way too close, just looking at each other.

 

It wasn’t awkward, exactly. But the air was filled with need, want, and well… slight uncertainty.

 

Mickey’s eyes flickered down to Ian’s lips. They were fucking beautiful. Pink.

 

They looked too fucking soft.

 

And they felt fucking amazing pressed against his skin, so why would they feel any less amazing pressed against his? That was the problem.

 

They wouldn’t.

 

Mickey knew that if he kissed Ian now, he wouldn’t fucking be able to stop.

 

He couldn’t let himself get there.

 

Mickey was already more than attached to this stupid fucking guy, he couldn’t do that to himself.

 

So right as they were close enough that Mickey could feel Ian’s breath on his lips, green eyes searching blue, he shook his head.

 

Ian nodded, and straightened up again. He understood.

 

Mickey just wasn’t ready yet.

 

 

**The alley**

 

Ian didn’t know what had possessed them to go out and fuck in an alley in October. In Chicago.

 

But there was nothing they could do about it now. Mickey was bent over, bracing himself against the wall as Ian slammed into him, seeing his breath in the cold night air.

 

Mickey moved his hips backwards, meeting Ian’s thrusts, making it all much more intense.

 

Ian marveled as the way Mickey’s muscles clenched around his cock, keeping it warm, hot, throbbing.

 

The air biting his cheeks just made the fucking so much better.

 

”Fuck, Mick” Ian breathed, voice raspy as he felt himself grow closer to the edge.

 

Mickey’s hands clenched and unclenched against the brick wall, probably ripping up some of the skin on his palms.

 

Ian could practically hear him bite his lip, forcing himself not to make too much noise.

 

”Gallagher” He warned then, and it wasn’t much more than a whisper.

 

”Me too” Ian said, voice rough, and only a couple of seconds later, they toppled over the edge at the exact same time, Ian filling the condom as Mickey’s come splattered onto the brick wall.

 

Ian wrapped an arm lazily around Mickey’s middle, and without thinking much of it, he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, a longer one than usual.

 

Mickey closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, enjoying the feeling of Ian’s lips on his cold skin, bringing him back to the land of the living.

 

He then listened, trying to figure out if anybody was close by.

 

It was almost three am, but this was the south side.

 

People may very well be walking around town.

 

He didn’t hear anybody, though.

 

So he made his decision. Ian pulled his face away from Mickey’s neck and eased out of him with a wince, rolling the rubber off and throwing it to the side.

 

Mickey sighed as his breath caught up with him, and then he turned around, pulling his pants up over his ass again right as Ian zipped his.

 

”You wanna get out of here?” Ian asked. ”Go grab a beer at the house or something?” Mickey shook his head.

 

Now or fucking never.

 

”Nah, man. Come here” He said, looking to both sides to make sure no one was watching them.

 

Then he reached out, tugging slightly on Ian’s t shirt.

 

How the fuck he didn’t freeze to death when he couldn’t be bothered to zip his jacket up, Mickey would never know.

 

Ian looked surprised, but obeyed, stepping closer until Mickey’s back was against the wall.

 

Mickey looked into his eyes, hesitating.

 

He was scared, terrified, not that he’d ever admit it, even to himself.

 

Yet, he found a way to utter the words into the cold, black air.

 

”Kiss me” Ian’s face lit up, the grin practically reaching from one ear to the other.

 

Then he leaned in, slowly, his eyes flickering back and forth from Mickey’s eyes to his lips.

 

Then, when they were so fucking close, Mickey could almost taste him already, he did it.

 

Mickey leaned forwards, and their lips collided in a dirty mess of dry, chapped lips, saliva and happiness.

 

The fire that usually appeared in Mickey’s stomach whenever Ian would kiss his neck was intensified at least a hundred times as Ian used one of his hands to grab Mickey’s hip.

 

He placed the other one to his cheek, angling their faces a little bit so that their lips slotted together even more perfectly.

 

Ian pulled away slightly, nipping at Mickey's bottom lip teasingly before going in for more.

 

The moan that slipped out of Mickey wasn’t something that he would have been able to stop if he had wanted to.

 

Ian groaned in response and moved his hand to the back of Mickey’s neck, deepening the kiss even further.

 

The heated make out session kept going for what felt like hours, and when they finally pulled apart, Mickey looked up into Ian’s eyes, trying to find something, he didn’t know what.

 

Judgement? Annoyance?

 

Either, way, he only found affection.

 

Something between them had definitely changed in that alley.


End file.
